


Loose Tiles

by brilliantbrioche



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantbrioche/pseuds/brilliantbrioche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a one-night stand.<br/>Then Grantaire gets drunk and wakes up on Enjolras' roof.<br/>It goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Tiles

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the ever wonderful [Neelh.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Neelh)

Enjolras was sat at his desk and pointedly not working.

He pointedly wasn’t thinking about Grantaire either.

Enjolras sighed, brought his hands to his face and rubbed at his temples.

He  _was_  thinking about Grantaire. Thinking about how they argued, how when he stormed out in the middle of the meeting the night before, all the others had looked to him with blame in their eyes because it had to be his fault.

It had to be his fault Grantaire was drunk. Had to be his fault he hadn’t spoken to him for thirteen days. Had to be his fault that the first words he said to him after the silence were, “You’re never going to change anything. The government is the world’s lover and you are simply a one-night stand.”

It had to be his fault that when he woke up two weeks ago, his bed was empty and Grantaire was long gone.

_Bang._

Enjolras looked up.

 _Bang_  - “Shit!”

He was alert and up, crossing the room with purposeful strides. Christ, he hoped he wasn’t getting robbed again.

He opened the window and stuck his head out. He looked up, blue eyes finding the shadows of the man lurking, or as Grantaire would say, gripping terrified to loose tiles and praying to God he wouldn’t fall.

“Grantaire, why are you on my roof?”

“Um.”

They looked at each other for a second.

Enjolras sighed, but the corners of his mouth turned up in familiar exasperation, “Do you want to come down anytime soon?” Grantaire slipped a little before clambering back up. “I thought you were a bird.”

“That’s nice.” Grantaire was a little out of breath. “If I slide over please don’t let me fall to my death.”

“Right, sure.” His tone was dry.

Grantaire made the dangerous trip before falling inside the apartment.

Then it was just the two of them, the two of them watching each other and unsure of what to do next. Their friendship was rocky, to say the least, and Grantaire wasn’t even sure about the last time they were left alone in a room together.

They were both stiff and a little confused but Enjolras smiled and moved over to the kitchen. “Do you want some tea?” Then after Grantaire’s confirmation, “Why were you on my roof?”

“I woke up there.”

“I’m just going to have to accept that as an answer, aren’t I?” He frowned slightly.

“Well if I knew any more about it I’d probably tell you.”

Enjolras nodded. The tea was made and they sat in an awkward silence.

“Does it have anything to do with-“

“I don’t know.” Grantaire paused and looked down before shifting in his seat, “I’m sorry. For waking up on your roof; for antagonising you; for-“ he paused again, looking at the way Enjolras’ eyes had widened and how he looked strangely vulnerable. “I’m sorry I had sex with you and left before you woke up. I’m sorry I ignored you for a week before pretending nothing had happened. The whole roof thing probably does have something to do with that.”

Enjolras was still staring and had began to open his mouth when Grantaire interrupted him, dragging his chair out and leaving his cup on the table before standing up.

“Shit - fuck Enjolras I’m so sorry. I’m just, I’m just going to go.”

“Don’t.” Enjolras was standing now, too. “I’m sorry Grantaire.”

“Stop! I’ve just woken up on your bloody roof okay. This isn’t normal and I’m going to leave because this has been fucking weird. Who the fuck helps someone they don’t even like into their apartment and makes them tea when-“

“You could have been drunk; I wanted to-“

“I’M ALWAYS DRUNK!”

“Grantaire-“

“I am so out of control Enjolras. I can’t do anything.”

“Grantaire-“ Enjolras moved around the table and placed a hand on the other mans shoulder. “Whats going on? I don’t understand anything.”

“I fucked you and left. I got drunk and woke up on your roof two weeks later. I’m an arsehole who drinks because it’s the only thing I’m good for. It makes me better. And now I’m apologising for whatever the fuck is going on here and I’m leaving.” He made a move but Enjolras only tightened the grip on his shoulder.

“It doesn’t. It doesn’t make you better, believe me it doesn’t. I know you feel like it does but its only going to make things worse. You need help Grantaire.”

“I love you.”

“What.”

Grantaire was crying. “This is all so fucked up but I love you.”

“I-“

“I’m going now.”

Enjolras let him and simply followed as the other man hurried towards the exit. Grantaire paused just before the door. His eyes were tired and his hair messy but, Enjolras noted, his posture wasn’t as hopeless as it had been before.

Maybe he was going to pretend this never happened either.

“I’ll see you on Tuesday, right?”

Enjolras blinked. “Right,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be another chapter where it's all resolved but for now I'm happy with it as a one-shot.  
> The summary was better than the fic whoops. ~


End file.
